Magnet
by phfatbeatrice
Summary: Suwako and Cirno are supposed to be enemies. But they've been having a romantic relationship behind everyone's backs. No matter what they are drawn together like a magnet. -Yuri, Suwako-x-Cirno, Don't like don't read, RxR-


Snow fell calmly from the dark sky, coating the world in white. In this bleak land wandered a young girl. This girl needn't even wear a jacket in the cold area. Her blue eyes wondered about, scanning the frozen land. She brushed her light blue hair behind her ears, and smiled when her eyes landed on another girl. She let her iced wings flutter, and her eyes lit up with joy, "Suwako!" she called out, happiness lacing her voice.

The other girl could be seen beyond the snowy trees. She took a few steps forward and smiled, "Cirno! It took you so long, I thought you weren't going to show up." the other girl, Suwako, said, a small hint of uncomfortable sadness written on her face.

Cirno looked a little offended, but shook the feeling away and said, "I would never forget you.. You are way to important to me." Cirno smiled at Suwako and took a few steps toward the girl, "So, how have you been doing?"

Suwako nodded slowly causing her hat to bob unevenly on her head. "I've been doing good, though I've been working really hard lately. The frog population is sky high." she said, approaching the ice faery and wrapping her arms around the cold girl. "Cirno, are you feeling okay? You seem warmer than normal..."

Cirno returned the favour, putting her arms around Suwako's foreignly hot body. "I'm just getting over a cold. I was playing with some of the other faeries in the grassy lands." she leaned closer to Suwako's body. "You always feel so hot..."

Suwako put her hand on Cirno's light blue hair, and looked right into Cirno's icy blue eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Suwako watched Cirno's face, trying to find an answer. "I would've taken care of you."

Cirno looked away, her cheeks flushing. "I... I can handle something simple like a cold... I'm the strongest, remember?" she said, glancing back at Suwako's face.

"Yes, you are... Of the ice fairies. You aren't in all of Gensokyo, and you never know what could happen if you're alone..." Suwako looked at the ice faery with concern, "Here, let's go to your house. I need to make sure that your cold doesn't come back."

Cirno shook her head, her blue hair tickling her shoulders. "I am fine. We don't need to go back to my house..." she said, her voice softer than normal, feeling very shy.

Suwako's hand firmly cupped Cirno's face. She looked at her with worried eyes and asked, "Did you go picking fights again?" she asked, using her thumbs to brush Cirno's hair away from her face.

Cirno's face deepened red and she nodded a little. "Remilia-San was threatening me with a hot bath... And I told her to go shove it... Now she's mad at me. I'm worried that she'll send Sakuya to burn my house down again..." Cirno frowned, and reverted her eyes away from Suwako.

"Well... Just today, you can come over. But only because the frogs are overloading the land." Suwako smiled at the small Ice fairy, trying to make her feel more comfortable.

Cirno nodded a little, before getting on her tiptoes and leaning up to be even height with Suwako. She tilted her head up a little, and met lips with the frog keeper.

Suwako wrapped her arms around Cirno, as they kissed. She opened her mouth a little, feeling Cirno's cold breath in her mouth for a moment before Cirno invited herself in and began exploring her mouth.

Cirno had her hands on Suwako's shoulders, as her tongue danced inside Suwako's hot mouth. To Cirno, the sensations of hot and cold mixing when they kissed was enough to make her feel on the edge. She moved one of her hands down from Suwako's shoulder, to her collarbone. She traced it with her finger nails as they kissed, feeling the warm skin under her fingers.

Suwako had to hold her breath for a moment to keep herself from making noise when Cirno's cold finger moved to her collarbone. She nibbled on Cirno's bottom lip to tell that she appreciated it without having to pull away. She moved one of her hands, the one that was on Cirno's hip, and moved it to the thin ribcage right below her small, prepubescent breasts.

Cirno got higher on her toes, wrapping one of her arms around Suwako, moving the other one farther down from her collarbone. She moved to the small, but noticeable mound that Suwako had. She cupped her hand over the small breast, and applied a little bit of pressure.

Suwako let you a soft cry at Cirno's cold touch. She had not been expecting Cirno to touch her in such a sensitive spot. Especially with her exceptionally cold hands.

Cirno slowly pulled away from the kiss, and looked at Suwako, "They are so hard already. Could it be my cold hands?" Cirno said, watching Suwako's face.

Suwako felt like she was in a daze at first, once Cirno's hands began working her breasts. She wasn't sure what to think of the situation. After a moment or two, Suwako put her hands over Cirno's, stopping them.

Cirno looked up at Suwako, confused, "Did I do something wrong? Did you not like it?" she asked, her brows pushed together.

Suwako shook her head, "It's not you, Cirno... But we are out in public... Someone could walk by or be flying above and see... We aren't supposed to be doing anything like this... It's forbidden. We are supposed to be enemies, remember?" Suwako looked sad that she had to stop Cirno, despite the fact that her nipples were erect and wanting to be touched and her whole body ached to be with Cirno. "Let's go to my house. We can continue there." she said, her voice running smooth.

Cirno nodded a little, feeling embarrassed that she got caught up in the moment. She always does things like that, often loosing herself to her emotions.

Suwako smiled at her and giggled, "You are so cute when you're embarrassed." she said, not able to help herself from staring at the small ice fairy.

Cirno turned darker red and she looked away, "Stop it..." she said, sounding uncomfortable. She held her hands over her face, trying to cool down her pink cheeks.

Suwako leaned nearer to Cirno and pecked her on the lips before moving away. "Let's get going." she smiled and began walking.

* * *

When they arrived, Cirno looked a little hot, her wings dripping slightly. She was holding a piece of ice on her forehead, trying to keep herself cooled down.

Suwako soon noticed this and immediately invited Cirno inside, with a few fans going and the air conditioner blowing right where Cirno normally sits.

Cirno plopped down in her spot and immediately looked better. "Ah, this is much better." she said, wiping some of the sweat off of her forehead.

Suwako sat next to her, slipping on a small jacket. "Anything for you." she said, softly. She wasn't used to her house being so cold, but she would do anything for Cirno.

"If you are cold... I can deal with being warmer... As long as it's not hot." Cirno said, looked at Suwako with a furrowed brow.

"No, I'm fine." Suwako said. She moved closer to Cirno, "As long as I'm with you, I'll always be happy." she said, blushing slightly.

Cirno's face blushed too and she leaned forward, looking right into Suwako's dark blue eyes.

After a moment of the two looking at each other, they moved in on each other and their lips met.

Suwako ran her hand down Cirno's cold back, while kissing her delicately. She felt around with her free hand, running her hand up and down the tiny fairy's skinny body.

Cirno felt Suwako's warm hand run down her back and let out a quiet moan. She wanted to arch her back and let out a loud yell, but she controlled herself. She began to feel Suwako's warm hand up and down her side. She was beginning to loose herself. She carefully licked Suwako's lip, asking for entry.

Suwako parted her lips and allowed Cirno to enter, as she continued to explore the fairy's body with her hands. After a few seconds, she ran her hands over two small, but noticeably hard nipples.

Cirno let out a small cry, pulling away from their kiss. She had her hands resting on Suwako's hips, and they gripped down in the small area.

Suwako grinned, and ran her palms over Cirno's hard nipples again. She felt Cirno shiver at the touch. She applied pressure, and started a delicate pattern of movement, causing Cirno to moan in rhythm with the way she was moving her hands.

Cirno had moved her hands, one behind her, as she began to lean back, the other up higher on Suwako's torso. "Su.. Suwako.. That.. That's good.." she mumbled, trying to keep her volume down.

Suwako continued to rub Cirno's breasts, as she began to rub her body on Cirno's. She felt jealous of Cirno, who was so sensitive and looked like she was just about ready to come already. Suwako knew it would take a lot more than her small breasts being fondled for her to come.

Cirno was grasping at Suwako, unable to control herself anymore. It just felt so good, she felt a deep stirring inside her stomach. She had never felt this kind of tension.

Suwako leaned near the blue fairy, and let her finger's run over Cirno's nipples. She felt Cirno arch her back, and heard her cries for more. She decided she would let Cirno come, because she wanted to see that cute face, twisted in pleasure. She ran her finger's over the girl's hard nipples again, before taking the small buds in between her index finger and thumb. She pinched down suddenly. Not enough to hurt the ice fairy, but enough to make her cry out in ecstasy.

Cirno arched her back, unable to control her body from twitching and grasping at anything near her. She let out a loud moan and bit down on her bottom lip, as a small stream of droll rolled down her chin, "Ahhh! Su- Suwakoo- I! I feel like-, I'm- Ahhh, I'm flying~~!" she said, unable to control her breathing pattern.

Suwako smiled and pinched her nipples one last time, letting Cirno ride her orgasm for as long as she could. She leaned near Cirno, and licked away the small stream of droll she has developed. She got to her mouth and kissed the cold fairy softly, "You were amazing. Your orgasming face is so beautiful..." Suwako said, nuzzling near Cirno, wrapping her arms around her. She kissed up her jaw, than nibbled on her earlobe, "Please, make me feel good." Suwako whispered into Cirno's ear.

Cirno's face flushed pink, but she still nodded. She sat up, ignoring the fact that her underwear was wet against her lower region. She took Suwako into her arms, and began kissing her. After a moment, she began kissing down Suwako's chin and jaw. She nibbled on the small of Suwako's neck, earning a small moan from Suwako. She licked the sensitive area of Suwako's neck, before sucking on it lightly, leaving a tiny red mark.

While Cirno was kissing her neck, Suwako began undressing herself. She was in her normal attire, meaning that she needed to move away from Cirno for a moment, while she tugged her dress over her head. After that, she tossed the useless cloth away, leaving her in only a plain white dress shirt, thigh highs, and her underwear.

Cirno looked at Suwako's body and grinned at the half naked girl. She had a decent figure, that was often hidden by the dress she wore that was a few sizes to big. Her breasts were bigger than Cirno's, but only by maybe an inch. Cirno couldn't help but admire Suwako's rather long, slender legs. Cirno had always loved to look at Suwako's legs, and now she felt like coming again, just from seeing the frog keeper in such a lewd position only half dressed.

Suwako tugged on Cirno's dress a little, "Stop raping me with your eyes.. I want it for real." she said softly, want obviously in her eyes. She had her legs open and her shirt was over halfway unbuttoned, her small breasts visible.

Cirno decided on what she was going to do to Suwako, and pushed the blonde onto the floor. She finished unbuttoning to dress shirt, and let it fall to each side of the slender girl's body. "Suwako.. You look so beautiful..." Cirno said, as she dived down to kiss all over the young maiden's torso. She slowly teased Suwako, kissing all around her breasts, touching her in her sides, but never touching her perky, impatient nipples.

Suwako bit her lip softly as Cirno's cold lips danced across her torso, her finger's tracing trails of ice she left behind with her touch. After a few moments of this, Suwako realised that Cirno's was teasing her. "Cirno.. Please...?" She asked softly, her heart pounding uncomfortably.

Cirno looked up at the frog keeper and nodded lightly, "Okay." she said, before making a trail of kisses up to Suwako's almost painfully hard nipples. Cirno didn't give Suwako any warning, she let her cold tongue roll over the pink flesh, causing Suwako to let out a soft moan, tangling a hand in Cirno's short, blue hair.

Suwako had never felt anything that good on her nipples before. Now she wasn't sure if she was going to come from foreplay or not. Cirno's tongue was like magic on her body, raising chillbumps over every crease of her body.

Cirno let her hand tease Suwako's other breast as she licked and sucked on the hard pink nipple. She let her teeth run over the bare skin, feeling Suwako shiver under her touch. She pulled away slowly, "Is.. Is my skin too cold?" Cirno asked, looked rather flustered.

Suwako shook her head, "I love the cold. It makes me so much more sensitive." Suwako said, pulling Cirno back down to her body. "Please, lick me more." she said.

Cirno took that as an invitation to go farther down Suwako's skinny torso. She kissed and sucked down Suwako's flat stomach, slowly making her way to the frog keeper's wet core. She reached the elastic of Suwako's underwear, and decided to tease her a little more.

Cirno licked, sucked, and kissed Suwako's hips and lower abdomen, causing the blonde to buck her hips in longing and discomfort. Cirno grinned at the impatient girl, and put her cold hand on the wet cloth.

Suwako, who normally was not sensitive at all, bucked her hips roughly into Cirno's cold hand, almost going over the edge. She felt like she was going to come, just from that small touch.

Cirno let her hair tickle Suwako's lower stomach, as she began to tug Suwako's plain green underwear off. She quickly disposed of it, before kissing and licking farther down, nearly to Suwako's hot core. "How cute~. You have blonde hair down here." Cirno said, touching the small tufts of blonde hair erupting above Suwako's pink slit.

"Don't say something like that out loud... That's embarrassing..." Suwako said, looking away, trying to hide her pink embarrassed face.

"But it's cute." Cirno said softly, before kissing the small bit of hair above the pink slit. She than kissed slightly lower, right outside of the clit.

"Heeeehh-!" Suwako said, out of surprise. Cirno's freezing cold lips on her sensitive opening felt unrealistically good. She could almost feel her clit swelling up, impatient to be touched.

Cirno smiled at Suwako's reaction, and decided to reward her. She licked at the opening, and than dove it. She ran her tongue over Suwako's clit, gaining a severe reaction.

Suwako let out a scream in surprise and her grip suddenly tightened in Cirno's hair. She bit down on her lip, and tried to hold back from coming from that first touch of Cirno's tongue.

Cirno decided to move her tongue a little, running it over the hot, throbbing clit. She could feel Suwako's grip tighten than relax, over and over as she ran her tongue over the swollen, sensitive area.

Suwako was shaking, Cirno's tongue felt so good running over her clit. She wanted to come so bad, but she wanted to wait for Cirno to finish her up.

Cirno noticed how Suwako was trying not hit that high, and decided to shove her over the edge. She ran her tongue over the sensitive bulb again, before moving her hand over the lower part of the wet slit, right over Suwako's soaking entrance. She didn't even give any warning, she just suddenly inserted 2 of her finger's into Suwako.

Suwako hadn't expected that sudden attention in her vagina, and it cause her to suddenly arch her back and let out a loud screaming moan, "Ciiirnoooo...!" she called out, as her body twisted and spasmed around Cirno's fingers. She let out a few more softer moans, as she managed to catch her breath.

Even though Cirno got what she wanted, she felt like it wasn't enough. She licked at Suwako's clit, that was still throbbing from the orgasm she had just had. Cirno carefully pulled her fingers out of Suwako, and pumped them back in. She began a slow rhythm with her tongue and fingers, whiting listening to Suwako's moans, and feeling her spasm constantly around her.

Suwako was still so sensitive from the first orgasm, that when Cirno started licking her clit and pumping and out of her at the same time, she couldn't control her body from coming repeatedly. Her body wouldn't stop spasming and tightening around Cirno's fingers, causing her to feel more sensitive and to come again.

Cirno's hand was soaking wet with Suwako's juices, but she enjoyed watching Suwako come again and again in a row. She wanted to keep doing this forever, but she knew she needed to stop, so Suwako would have some energy left after that.

Cirno finally pulled her face and fingers away from Suwako. She crawled up to face her again, "Do you want to taste how delicious you were?" Cirno asked softly.

Suwako looked at Cirno, not sure how to answer. She nodded a little, and than Cirno brought her hand, which was sticky from Suwako's cum, near to Suwako's face and put the two fingers that were in her vagina, into her mouth.

Suwako couldn't help but suck and lick Cirno's finger's free of her juices. Even though it seemed very lewd, she couldn't help but lap up all of the nectar on Cirno's cold fingers.

Cirno smiled a little at the eagerness of Suwako's tongue dancing over her fingers. She took in a few breaths before asking, "Did it feel good?" Cirno had a small looking expression, that made her look like a small ice fairy she was.

Suwako nodded and took Cirno's thin fingers out of her mouth. "It was great, Cirno." She nuzzled close to her lover and kissed the small of her neck delicately. "I wish we could stay like this forever." she mumbled as she felt the cold air radiate from Cirno's body.

Cirno let out a sigh, "Me too... But we are not supposed to be together... Everyone in Gensokyo would revolt against us being together. It's just better to stay this way, rather then change anything. At least this way, we have each other." Cirno kissed Suwako softly, looking her right in the eyes, "We don't need anything else. Just each other."

Suwako nodded a little, trying to ignore the tears teasing her eyes. "Yeah. Just each other." she repeated what Cirno had said, almost like reassurance. She stayed close to Cirno's flat chest for a while before asking, "Can you stay here tonight?"

Cirno thought about it for a moment, "I guess so. If anyone asks though, I was freeloading." she said, before petting Suwako's hair.

The frog keeper nodded, "Okay." she closed her eyes, "Just like this... It's perfect." she murmured as she listened to Cirno's rather elevated heart rate.

Cirno grinned at her lover, holding her head close. She knew that even if everyone in Gensokyo got mad because of the two dating, they couldn't stay away from each other. They were like a magnet. No matter how far apart they were pushed, they would meet again.

Cirno closed her eyes and took in the warmth of Suwako. She petted her for a while before falling asleep herself.

They both slept this way the entire night, a tangled lace of arms and legs. Cirno had held Suwako tight most of the night, as if to guard her from the hate that would eventually be shown toward them. "I love you, Suwako." she had mumbled quietly through the night every time she had woken from nightmares.

* * *

**Dear Reader,**

**Here's a Suwako-x-Cirno for you people out there like me and love these crack-like pairings xDD So anywayy, I wrote this based on the song Magnet by Megurine Luka and Hatsune Miku. I wrote about 95% of this on my iPod. Only like the last 5 paragraphs were on the PC. Yup.**

**Sooooo, RxR? I worked reaaaaaaalllyyy hard~!**

**~Bri**


End file.
